


【惊天营救AU】淹没/ Drowning

by Aurora_Zhuge



Series: Thorki [9]
Category: Extraction (2020), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, Gay Sex, M/M, Terrorism, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Zhuge/pseuds/Aurora_Zhuge
Summary: 1.短篇，雇佣兵锤X毒贩基。背景以Chris的网飞电影《惊天营救》为主，杂糅了一部分《12勇士》。2.灵感来源： https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Zp4y1C7kb已经获得up主授权。3.有高天尊X基的情节，有幼年基在红灯区生活（站街划掉）情节。
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Thorki [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503857
Kudos: 6





	【惊天营救AU】淹没/ Drowning

（一）

如果可以选择一种方式和Thor重逢，Loki希望是在孟加拉的原野里，像《金色的孟加拉》中吟唱的那样，芒果林清香扑鼻，稻谷田一片金黄。  
或许实际的场景永远不会像泰戈尔写得那样美，但总不该是此地，总不该是这样。

他整个人都像那条勒在口腔中的手巾，被汗水和唾液一次次濡湿浸透，又在达卡污浊的空气中变干。体液在布料上累积，最后变得腥臭肮脏。

但命运就是如此充满恶意。黑色的头罩被掀开了，救援者的蓝眼睛看向他。Thor叫：“Kid”。

***

Thor故意撞毁了卡车，用假象骗来了一点逃亡时间。他们相互搀扶着，像两条丧家之犬，在夜色里逃进一家工厂。  
Thor整个人被血浸透了。他咬开一瓶药，把药片像巧克力糖丸那样大把倒进嘴里。  
Loki认得瓶上的标志，是很强力的止痛药，他们把它当毒品卖。

电话响了，还是白天那女人。她语气平静地讲述了接应团队的死亡，让Thor去另一处撤离点。  
“苏尔坦那卡玛尔桥东边有片空地，就在达卡城外，我们能派架直升机接你出来。”

Thor抬手看看时间，“有多远？”

***

Loki觉得英语实在是很粗糙的语言，之所以能通行全球，全靠当初的殖民霸权。  
比如人们都爱说的I love you，要是翻译成孟加拉语，要多出好些步骤：首先要说清对象是单数还是复数，其次要表明是肉体还是浪漫之爱，再次要体现是随口一说还是认真表白，最后得决定是排成诗样语言还是普通格式。  
总之，更改任何一步，都是不一样的我爱你。  
而英语，却如此粗糙，全凭语境达意。  
就像此刻，女人说“get you out”，你就没办法确定她说得是你，还是你们。

***

“4公里。”女人回答说。  
Thor在手机上标个位置，“我后半夜试试看，保持联系。”  
“Tyler”女人叫住他，“记住，是第二套方案。”  
Thor没吭声，把电话挂断了。

“什么是第二套方案？”Loki给Thor倒了杯水，随口问他。  
“走陆路，”Thor答道，“水路被封锁了，咱们只能从桥上撤离。”  
他说罢将头靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛：“我们休息半小时就离开。”

Loki沉默着，坐进屋子另一侧的沙发里。他抱紧双腿，努力把自己缩成一团。

***

“跳下去”Thor指着那个满是垃圾的下水道。  
Loki看他一眼，纵身跳了下去。

直升机在夜空中盘旋，街道上满是警笛的声音。Loki怀疑为了他脑子里那个账号密码，达卡全城的警J察C都出动了。他不觉得意外——如果孟加拉最大的毒枭没有跟官方勾结，那才叫意外。

Thor又打给那女人，叫她找Gaspar。  
女人的声音里有些怒意：“你在搞什么？我说了，执行第二套方案。”  
Thor语气强硬起来：“我他妈的不管你说过什么。老子现在在全世界最臭的下水道里，头上有他妈200架直升机。给Gaspar打电话！”

Loki被Thor推到唯一的水泥台上蹲着，安静地听他骂脏话。

***

Thor上臂的伤口裂开了，又开始渗血。他靠在墙上大口喘气，脸上肌肉不断小幅度地抽动。十几只蚊虫绕着Thor的脸乱飞，他闭着眼，手都懒得抬一下。

水里有很多只老鼠，墙上悉悉索索的，不知趴着多少蟑螂。  
Loki强压住呕吐的冲动，凑Thor近了一点。

“Thor，”他叫他，“你真叫Tyler吗？”  
Thor艰难地扯动一下嘴角：“Kid，别缠着我说话。”

十年前，他也是这么说的。

（二）

“帅哥，买张碟吧，超性感的，裸女，群---P……你想要哪种都有。”  
那小孩跟着他跑了好一截了，Thor不知道是自己哪点特质吸引了他。他穿得像个美国游客——或许太像了点，所以被小孩认成好骗又爱购物的傻瓜。  
“帅哥，这些碟真的很劲爆……”  
Thor停下脚，转身俯视小孩：“Kid，别缠着我说话。”

小孩立马绕到前方，堵住Thor去路。他仰起头，瞪大墨绿的眸子：“哥哥，买一张吧，这样我就能吃上早饭了。”  
Thor挑挑眉——这小孩很机灵，听他叫“Kid”，马上卖惨博同情，现在是下午，他却刻意强调早饭。

Thor打开钱包，掏出200卢比——他对那两张印着粗制滥造色S情Q画的光碟没什么兴趣。但他不介意给这小孩施舍一餐食物。  
“谢谢您，先生。祝您旅行愉快，先生。”小孩给他鞠了一躬，起身时腰杆笔直，很有点泰姬玛哈酒店门口泊车门童的样子。

***

Thor转过街角，发现自己还在想着那个小鬼。他很漂亮，黑头发、白皮肤，完全不像个印度人。只消洗净脸换上小西装，他立刻就能去给CNN拍儿童广告。  
可是在达拉维贫民窟，漂亮并不是件好事……Thor没再去想那小孩可能拥有的生活和厄运，那和他没任何关系。

大孩子下手很快，他挑在Thor抬头找路时，把手伸向了他的钱包。  
Thor反手抓住他手腕，只轻轻一扭，那孩子就哀嚎着跪在了地上。  
或许他们都是一伙的，光碟只是最初的引子。但Thor不感兴趣，他冷着脸捡回钱包，大步走开了。

***

陆军部把他借给中情局，来给孟买新组建的反恐警察部队做教官。Thor觉得这是种变相的安抚，算是他的带薪年假。

01年911之后，他是最早进驻阿富汗的特战队员之一。九年过去了，阿富汗废墟遍地、本拉登踪迹全无，他们被牢牢地困在了帝国坟场。

Thor 数不清他失去了多少兄弟，他收过的狗牌比挂在首饰店里的项链还要多。闭上眼，他就能听见Sanborn在耳边喊救命、看见拆弹组的James被炸成七零八落的肉块……可他无法离开，战争像毒品一样，渗在他骨髓神经里。他在朋友婚礼上听到开香槟，第一反应就去拔枪。  
回国休整？他在家里时，失眠比在阿富汗还要严重。

Thor 擦干身体，什么都没穿地从浴室踱了出来。他打开电视，荧幕上是一部载歌载舞的宝莱坞爱情片。他换了频道，余光瞟见扔在桌上的两张色S情Q光碟。

Thor把光碟推进去，第一张是盗录的《感官世界》，第二张全是雪花。

“小兔崽子。”

***

Thor又看见了那小孩。  
他和一群人蹲在一大片垃圾中间，埋头分拣着。他动作很麻利，塑料瓶、旧铜线、硬纸商标……它们被丢进不同的口袋里，袋子装满后，会有成年男子来抬走。

空气里气味很刺鼻，这是达拉维无数个垃圾场中的一个。孟买富人区商业区的所有废弃品排泄物，最后都汇聚在这里。

Thor趴在铁道桥上看着，不知为什么，那脏兮兮的小孩蹲在垃圾堆里的样子让他感到平静。

***

他在阿富汗执行任务时曾去过一个小学校，也尽是这样八九岁、灰头土脸的小孩。Thor 有时会去操场看他们踢球，心情好的时候，还会去教他们几个技术。  
后来他们锁定了住在小学旁边的恐怖分子住宅，战斧式导弹命中目标的同时，掀飞了五六间教室。  
学校后来关门了，边上立了很多墓碑。

那小孩终于站起身，支着腰像个老人似的休息。他抬起头，忽然对上Thor的视线，吓得一溜烟儿跑掉。  
Thor压根儿没想过去追。他觉得小孩的身体一颠一颠的，像只瘦了吧唧的野猫，很好笑。

***

关于Loki的身世有很多版本，妈妈桑每次讲述时，细节上都会有些不同。有时候，他是英国军官和印度女孩的私生子，因为苦命恋人的分离而被狠心的外祖父扔在了达拉维的垃圾场。有时候，他是某个美国游客在红灯区一夜风流的产物，他母亲生下他，当作房租交给妈妈桑。  
这些版本因为最初养大他的老妈妈桑死去，而越发难以考证。

但不管怎么说，这个长着外国容貌的小孩继承了他不知名父亲的英俊样貌，成了达拉维红灯区的一道别致小菜。

他什么都做一点，捡垃圾、跑腿、偷东西、卖光碟……他把大部分的钱给妈妈桑，她确保他不会饿得太久、不会无处容身。

第五次遇见Thor的时候，Loki想，或许他是自己的父亲。  
可惜，他们长得太不像了。

***

Mittal说那个金发碧眼的男人很危险，他去偷钱包的时候，被男人拧了一把，手骨折了。  
Loki听见这话有点窃窃的开心，Mittal总是抢他们小孩子的分成，他气得很。

Loki今天没去捡垃圾，不过男人还是在那个铁道桥上站着。Loki脑子里飞过一个疯狂的念头，他决定爬上桥去。

***

Thor被带回红灯区过了夜，妈妈桑帮他找来一个漂亮姑娘，给了Loki二十个卢比。Loki跑着去药店帮Thor买避孕套，又挣了三十个卢比。  
他把它们都藏在石棉瓦下一个铁皮罐子里。这个巴掌大的瓦棚，现在是他的“房子”。

妈妈桑更年轻一点的时候，Loki住在妈妈桑屋子里，她接J客K，他就躲去帘子里面。  
Loki慢慢学会了对外面的声音充耳不闻，他缩在小床上翻看垃圾堆捡来的半本书，那里面有一个诡计多端的神灵，叫做Loki。  
他喜欢这名字，便拿来送给自己。

***

Loki给Thor当向导，带他去孟买各种地方。  
Thor似乎对什么都不感兴趣。Loki说话，他就听着，眼神空洞，思维不知道飘在哪里。

Loki不知道他来孟买做什么，也不知道他会在孟买待多久。他对Thor的身份给出各种猜测：“或许，你是个特工？”  
Thor被逗笑了：“你知道什么是特工？”  
“我当然知道，”Loki不满地嘟起嘴，“Shukla先生家里有电视，我看过《谍影重重》的”。  
“那你家呢？”Thor问，“Kid，你家在哪里？”

***

Loki带他回了石棉瓦房子，Thor太高了，进来之后要一直低着头。  
“不赖。”Thor点评说。  
Loki当然知道这是谎话，但他很受用。他的被褥是晒过的，唯一的换洗衣服也会拿去河边清洗。他总是保证屋里能有桶水，让自己不会太脏。

Thor坐在他的床上，用砖头支起的木板因为从未承受过的体重吱呀抱怨了几声。  
Loki靠在墙边，眯着眼睛，意味不明地看着Thor。

***

空气潮湿而粘腻，贫民窟寻常的污浊气味里，多了一个成熟男人汗水的味道。  
Loki猜不出Thor在想什么。如果Thor想要他，拿钱给妈妈桑，很容易就能办到。他知道Thor不缺钱。  
Thor从不碰他，就算是带他去泳池，也只是静静地在一边看他玩水。

“Kid，”Thor拦下Loki解扣子的手，“我只想休息一下。”

***

Thor买了一张折叠床给他，很舒服。这是Loki第一件家具。  
Thor来过夜的时候，会睡在木板床上。

他有时候打呼，声音不大，像只大型的猫科动物，仿佛是从腹部发出呼噜呼噜的声音。  
Loki想凑过去把耳朵贴在他肚子上，还没靠近多少，Thor就醒了。  
“Kid，别捣乱，”Thor也不睁眼，翻个身又睡过去。

Thor每次来都给他一千卢比。红灯区的女孩要接两三个客人，才能挣到这么多。  
Loki觉得Thor的呼噜声让他安心，他把折叠床搬得离Thor更近一点，在他身边躺下。

（三）

“上帝啊，”那个叫Gaspar的男人掀开下水道盖子，被臭味呛出了一大串咳嗽。  
汽车里装了伪装用的夹层，Loki先爬进去，Thor紧跟钻了进来。这空间对Thor来说太小了，他结实的身体立刻填满了每一寸不是Loki的空隙。

他们都臭得要命，但Thor的身体是热的，蒸腾着鲜血的味道。  
达卡的街道很不平整，他们一路上都在彼此蹭-来-蹭-去-。Loki被困在Thor怀里，姿势暧昧异常，却完全没办法调整。

Thor在喘息，多半是因为疼痛。Loki能感觉到他胳膊上的伤口在不断渗出血来，浸湿了自己的衬衫。  
但是……老天啊，Thor的声音和血让他下X体T发胀，Loki想扭过头去，吻他。

***

他在浴室外面，黑色的头发滴着水。  
门没锁，Thor的身形在玻璃上映出清晰的轮廓。  
Loki褪掉浴袍，推门走了进去。

Thor背对着他，宽阔厚实的脊背上遍布疤痕青紫，颈后纹着他不认识的纹身。

Thor没转身，Loki把这当作一种默许。  
像Thor，像Grand Master，这些掌握着他人生死的强势男人，不需要揣测别人心意。但Loki不一样，猜测别人想不想要，是他生存的基本技能。

他从Thor身后贴上去，隔着温水抱住他，双手轻轻盖上他腹肌，又摸索着探下去。  
Thor转过脸，长长的睫毛被打湿了，一簇簇地立在眼睛周围。  
Loki不明白，一个杀人不眨眼的佣兵怎么可能有这么干净的蓝眼睛。

他主动凑上去吻Thor，这算是计谋，同时也是坦诚。  
Loki不需要表演出情动的姿态来引诱Thor，他整个躯体都饥-渴-地想要他。

Thor张开嘴，Loki趁机把舌头探T了进去。他们开始激烈地相互啃K咬Y，肢体扭成一团。

“停，停下，Kid”，Thor猛地把Loki推开，转身跨出了浴室。  
他抽下一条浴巾围在腰上，顺便遮住腿间的突起。  
“我下楼了，”Thor背对着Loki：“你去休息会儿。”

淋浴持续喷吐着热水，Loki贴在浴室瓷砖上，打了个寒战。

***

“我以为Nik说的是执行第二套方案。”Gaspar给Thor倒满第三杯酒，把杯子推回他面前。  
“对，”Thor点点头，“Nik是这么说。”  
“我知道你在想什么，”Gaspar冲Thor眨眨眼，指指身后楼梯，“那小子是个人肉靶子，但也是个活体金库。”  
他压低声音：“印度人说，如果能救出来，就救出来；如果救不出，就杀掉他，总之不能让他落回孟加拉人手里。Tyler，你就没好奇为什么？”  
Thor扯扯嘴角：“我只接活，问为什么是Nik的事。”  
Gaspar摊开手：“钱，伙计，这世上没有什么不是为了这个。”

***

印度最大的毒枭Grand Master被送进监狱，财产全部冻结，但传闻说他在暗网上保留了一笔巨额财富，以备出狱时东山再起。  
毒枭黑客们想尽办法也没搞到密码，那串复杂到不可思议的字符，装在他那个小跟班聪明的脑袋瓜里。

跟班？干儿子？情人？  
具体是什么称呼人们并不在意，他们似乎更愿意把Loki看作三者的综合体，这样更有隐秘的快K感G。  
***

“你有什么提议？”Thor喝干酒，似笑非笑地看着Gaspar。  
“我们自己问出来，”Gaspar耸耸肩，“那小子连你一个小指头都打不过。我这儿应有尽有，我们可以从拔指甲开始。”  
Thor站起身，挪到料理台边上：“要是他坚决不说呢？”  
Gaspar笑起来：“有你我逼问不出的东西？你在绿色贝雷帽的时候，总不会是靠唱圣母玛利亚让恐怖分子招供的吧？”

“五五分成？”Thor背着手问。  
“你六我四。”Gaspar冲他伸出手，“人是你带出来的，但我送你出境的钱要另算。”  
“好啊。”Thor摸到刀柄，反握在手心。

（四）

枪响了，Gaspar举着刀的手停在半空，脸上堆满了难以置信。  
“砰砰砰”Loki又连开三枪，那壮得像牛一样的男人轰然倒下去，一动不动了。

Thor从尸体下爬出来，捂着血淋淋的上臂直吸冷气——在他摸上刀柄的下一秒，Gaspar的匕首就刺了过来。他借着体力优势痛下狠手，除了杀招就是往Thor的旧伤处招呼。  
Thor上臂连中三拳，顿时刀伤裂开，血流如注，没多久就落了下风。

Loki再晚一秒下楼，他必死无疑。

***  
Loki对枪支最早的记忆，是在达拉维红灯区的小巷里。那个男人激动得浑身发抖，一直叫着“小美人”，把上了膛的手枪插进他嘴里。枪管有很重的机油味，生铁在口腔中旋转、碾磨、深入、撤出……Loki吓得当场尿湿了裤子。

他第一次开枪，是在Grand Master的一次“聚会”上。当时很多人都喝多了，把他围在中间动手动脚，信口评论他的身体，相互调侃谁曾有幸享用。

Loki那天被灌了些药，脑筋迷迷糊糊的不太清楚。羞辱突破某个阈值的时候，他忽然被汹涌的怒意淹没，抓起旁边的一把枪，把子弹全部打进了那张喋喋不休的嘴巴里。

大厅里陷入一阵骚乱，Grand Master面无表情地从楼梯上走下来，叫人抬走尸体。

然后他撩开长袍，把Loki推进血泊，当众要了他。

除了他们身体的碰撞，大厅里没有任何人敢移动分毫。Grand Master勒住Loki颈上的领带，紧到他几乎窒息。他咬住他鲜红的、微微张开的嘴唇：“只要我想，我的狗都可以上你。但我说不许的时候——”  
他看向周围：“你们连他的汗毛都不许碰。”

Loki没能撑到身上的人高潮，就缺氧昏了过去。但他永远都不会忘记，在陷入黑暗之前周围那些压抑的喘息，还有喘息之外，大厅里死一样的寂静。

***  
只有极端的权力才能做到这些。

所以，从Grand Master入狱的第一天起，Loki就没想过那老头会失势。从始至终，印度的毒品帝国只牢牢地握在他一人手里。

但这个判定很快就会引出一个令他恐惧的现实——除了Grand Master，没有第二个印度人敢说出杀掉他的命令。也就是说，Nik口中的第二套方案，有且只有一个来源。

金丝雀不是养来相伴终老的，它们只适合偶尔解闷儿。主人可能某天心血来潮用宝石给它装点笼子，也可能某天就忽然决定不再喂食。

Loki知道自己早晚会被丢弃灭口，他只是没想到这任务会落在Thor头上。

***

Thor近十余年的人生里，一直在跟伤痛纠缠。  
利刃划开皮肉，子弹遁入脏腑……伤口被疤痕取代修复后，疼痛却变个样子留在体内。

Thor不得不依赖止痛药，从普通换到强效，从一片加至一把。

大约六年前，他开始酗酒。  
那时候正值大选论战的白热化阶段，一大批中情局档案不知被谁“泄露”出来。他一觉睡醒，发现自己的本名已遍布每一个反战论坛。

Thor因为负伤和反恐任务被授勋很多次，但他从没有像那段时间那么出名过。他喊出“确认投弹”的音频被转发上百万次，谩骂和死亡威胁如潮水般铺天盖地涌来。有人把阿富汗那所小学的墓碑照片打印放大，贴满了他家的窗户和外墙。

Thor无法辩解——恐怖分子确是他带队锁定，定点打击的命令也是他亲口下达。至于当时情势复杂、爆炸范围测算误差之类的隐情，根本没人想听。

人们忘了他曾为国家出生入死。仅仅两天时间，反恐英雄就被拉下神坛，成了冷血暴徒。

Thor再也没有使用过本名，那个亲民又平实的名字像块墓碑，把他最后一点血和温暖埋进了土里。

他最亲密的伙伴都死在阿富汗了，他宁愿自己当初也在那死去。

***

Thor去拉丁美洲呆了一阵，之后在澳洲荒无人烟的内陆定居下来。他常去悬崖边跳水，只为体验那几分钟被水淹没的感觉。

就像死亡一般强大的重力，把空气挤出肺部，拉着他不断下沉。

Nik在寻找黑市佣兵，而Thor需要刺激和钱。  
他很快谈妥条件入伙。Nik找他，他便去金伯利的安全屋跟她见面，交接任务和酬劳。

Thor是最完美的那种佣兵——他不会问救的是谁、杀的又是谁，你把名字给他，他便会做得干净利落。 

没任务的时候，Thor就把自己淹没在水里，或者酒和药里。

他知道，早晚其中一样会害死他。

（五）

Thor的药瓶已经空了。  
Loki给他缝伤口的时候，他咬破嘴唇，疼得满头是汗。

Thor的身体蒸腾着高热，他陷进床里，痛苦地闭紧双眼。  
Loki脱掉衣服爬上床，含着清水一口口喂进他嘴里。  
光滑的皮肤覆满薄汗，贴合在更深色的躯体上。Loki搂紧Thor，用嘴唇去安抚他的伤疤。

***

Thor甚至没有碰他，Loki却已经硬Y得发疼。

他觉得不可思议。Grand Master对他做过许多事，老头子喜欢听他哭出声，更偏爱他失控尖叫和晕厥。有些药物和器具太过诡异，Loki连名字都叫不出。

他每每从昏迷中醒来，都觉得自己已被透支，麻木到再也无法体会任何快K感G。

Loki因为身体对Thor的反应而感到兴奋，又因为之前浴室里中断的吻而不知所措。

Thor睁大眼睛看向他，清澈的眸子里慢慢涌现出情Q欲Y。他搂紧Loki的腰肢，翻身压过去，完全忘了疼痛。

***

“你后来——”Loki趴在Thor胸口问他，“你后来去哪儿了？”  
Thor愣了一秒，旋即明白他的意思，“我被紧急召回阿富汗，再之后被派去巴基斯坦深山里，追踪塔利班去了，你呢？”

“我？”Loki咬咬嘴唇，埋着头不去看他，“你走之后，妈妈桑让我跟了一个人，后来他又把我送给了另一个人……”  
他苦笑一下：“不过是铁笼子换金笼子，也不值得说。”

Thor抬手抚摸Loki光裸的后背，好一会儿没有说话。他的手最终滑到前方去，缓缓勾起Loki的下巴。  
Loki不肯抬眼，眉目低垂，尽是凄楚的温顺。Thor手上加了一点力，他才默默蹙眉，用一双墨玉珠似的眼睛望向他。

雾蒙蒙又湿漉漉，凝进了南亚大陆所有烟雨。

Thor心口发紧，重重吻住了他。

***

Thor清点过枪械弹药，把身上塞满弹匣。

“我也穿一件。”Loki翻出个空的子弹袋，在胸口比划一下：“手雷、弹匣……你用得着什么，我都能背一点”。

Thor点点头，绕到Loki身边帮他整理装备。

Loki头发里残留着洗发水的味道，闻起来像是某种苦橙，在热带的花园中熟透裂开。饱满的果肉中涌出汁液，粘粘的，在炎热的空气中浸染花瓣。

Thor仔细地帮Loki扣紧每一处搭扣，大手最后缠绵地落在他后颈，“Kid，跟着我会很苦。”  
Loki抬头看他，眼睛里闪过星星般的光芒，他一把搂住Thor脖子，像个孩子那样笑出声来：“我不怕。”

Thor搂紧他后背，也跟着笑了。

屋外有上千人在追杀他们，唯一的援军要求他杀掉Loki独活。这偷来的每一个夜晚，都可能迎不到第二天的太阳。

但Thor觉得，这些不重要。

（六）

Thor从Gaspar手机里找出黑市船老板的电话，约定了见面的地点时间。

他告诉Nik第二套方案已经执行完毕，请求她准时在苏尔坦那卡玛尔桥另一端吸引火力，协助他撤离。

“半小时，Tyler，你赶不到，就自生自灭。”

Thor点点头：“好，半小时。”

***

陆路从来都不是Thor的第一选择。达卡水系复杂纵横，各种非法运输和打捞的船只数不胜数，加之河道污染严重，极低的能见度为逃亡提供了最佳屏障。

在这一点上，Thor和Gaspar的思路完全一致：买通一艘有夹层的黑船，再备好简易潜水呼吸器从水底绕过最严格的盘查关口。一旦转入宽阔的梅克纳河，他们就可以经由吉大港，逃出生天。

天没亮，他们就钻入下水道出发了。Nik的直升机在苏尔坦那卡玛尔桥引发骚乱的时候，Thor和Loki已经沿着布里甘加河驶出了达卡市区。

***

Thor支走船家，带Loki在梅克纳河边上了岸。

早在达卡的黑码头，他就已经把通讯器材安插在了另一艘驶向贾木纳河的船上，算着时间，这会儿Nik应该已经意识到受骗，反向追踪过去了。

他们是由利益连接在一起的共同体，从一开始，Thor就没幻想过让Nik理解他的动机。

那个世界条理清晰，就像Gaspar说的——钱是唯一的通用语。

***

Loki拽着Thor的手上岸，他被潜水和跋涉耗掉太多体力，喘得厉害。

日头已经偏到西边，但空气中的燥热却没有减少。来不及抹去的汗水沿着额头滴下来，刺伤了Loki的眼睛。  
他揉了揉眼，从模糊的视线中向周围看去。

河两岸绿油油的，雨季尚未到来，田里的黄麻却已长得很高。一丛丛一片片地连在一起，在阔野中搭成青纱帷帐。

Thor四下打望一圈，拧开一瓶水递给Loki，“慢点喝”。

Loki喝了半瓶水，缓过来一些，抬头问，“接下来去哪儿？”

“去马来西亚”，Thor拿过他喝剩的水一饮而尽，脸上浮现整个旅途中第一丝笑意，“然后我们回澳洲，Kid。”

***  
Loki喜欢看Thor笑。

他一直猜想，在他遇到Thor之前，在Thor成为Thor之前，一定是有另一种模样的。

他或许时常都在笑，在连队里像个天之骄子那样被很多人簇拥着，金发和蓝眼睛迷倒一大片女生。

那个Thor消失了，命运才迟迟安排他们相遇。

***

Thor的笑容忽然扭曲，他猛地伸出手，大力把Loki推倒。同一时刻，伴随着子弹穿透人体的声音，一朵诡异的血花在Thor颈部炸开。

Loki重重摔倒在地。残阳挂在灰色的天空边上，和血色云彩一起撞进眼帘。

他的身体似乎不再听从使唤，Loki挣扎了几下都没能站起身，最后几乎是手脚并用，一路爬进河里。

黄褐色的混浊泥水被翻搅起来，中间裹挟着一团血红。Thor的小腿和靴子露在水面，余下的身子已被淹没。

Loki听到自己的尖叫，遥远嘶哑的，像是回荡在某个虚空里。

他扑进水里，把Thor上半身抱出水面。那双蓝眼睛圆睁着，空洞地望向天空。  
Thor颈部还在不断地淌出血来，Loki和周围的水都被染红。

忽然有一双手从身后拉住了Loki。他拼命挣脱，只是不管不顾地抱紧怀里的Thor。

又一双手钳制住他，巨大的力量锁紧Loki的喉咙，将他拖拽出水。Thor的身体慢慢从他怀里滑下去，再次消失在河水之中。

***

没人好奇一向稳妥的Tyler为何叛变，也没人问他为什么不肯执行第二套方案。

对于雇佣兵团队的人来说，答案太过清晰明了。

“那小子是个人肉靶子，但也是个活体金库。”

所有人都不约而同地推断出Thor想独吞那笔黑钱，于是印度人和整个佣兵团队都下了场，分散到各处堵截。

这是Thor从头到尾犯得唯一错误，他看到Loki，却忘记了别人都像Gaspar一样，只能看到巨额金钱。

***

狙击手扇了Loki几个耳光，才让他安静下来。Loki脸颊瞬时肿了，摔在地上吐出几口血。

“鬼叫什么？”另一个扛枪的男人用靴子踩住他胸口，“我们把你送还给Grand Master，不比被他抓走好？”

狙击手弯下腰，用枪戳戳Loki脑门，“小子，要不你把账户密码说出来？我放你走。”

Loki盯着他，表情木然得像块石头。狙击手往他脸上啐了口：“那就赶紧给老子爬起来。”

***

Loki弓着腰，摇摇晃晃地起身。一个人用枪对着他，叫他举高双手。狙击手骂骂咧咧地凑过来，要脱他的子弹袋。

Loki抬起头，看向河水的方向。

河岸边有风吹来，黄麻的叶子相互摩擦着，沙沙作响。它们的味道苦涩，但Loki觉得，他在风中闻到了芒果林的清香。

他忽然笑了——这一次，他不用再等十年。

Loki摊开手，手雷拉环从掌心掉落。

他知道，他很快就会和Thor在孟加拉的原野中重逢。

【End】

**Author's Note:**

> 注释1：海总扮演的雇佣兵本来是澳大利亚人，Special Air Service Regiment的退伍兵，本文中修改为美国人，美国Army Special Forces（绿色贝雷帽）的退伍兵。  
> 注释2：  
> 这篇里的锤和基都是极度破碎的，因为找到彼此，才变得有那么一点点完好，只可惜，每一个选择都伴随着代价。  
> 但我想，最重要的依然是他们无视代价，选择彼此。


End file.
